1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of protein protective agents, and in particular relates to an antibody protective agent that can be used in immunological detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ionic liquid is a liquid system completely made by ionic substances at room temperature (generally under 100° C.). It is generally composed of organic cations, inorganic anions and organic anions. The composition of these cations and anions jointly determines the characteristics of such ionic liquid.
Ionic liquids have many unique physical and chemical properties. For example, many ionic liquids composed of imidazolium cations decompose at a temperature as high as 400° C.
As ionic liquids generally melt below 100° C., they are in stable liquid state within the temperature range from 300° C. to 400° C., which are distinct from ordinary solvents.
The ionic bond between the ions of ionic liquids is usually stronger than the Van der Waash forces between the molecules of ordinary liquids. For example, the ionic bond is 10 times stronger than the forces between water molecules. Ionic liquids usually exhibit extremely low vapor pressure.
Ionic liquids exhibit some degree of polarity depending on the composition of the cations and the anions. Ionic liquids have good solubility for a range of polar and non-polar compounds. Many ionic liquids can be used as solvents for Hydride (such as NaH and CaH2), carbides, nitrides, sulfides and various oxide salts, which are extremely difficult to be dissolved in ordinary solvents.
Due to the excellent physical and chemical properties of ionic liquids, they can be used in chemical extraction, organic synthesis reactions, and as chemical catalysts. Ionic liquids are considered as new environmentally friendly solvents.
Recent work has shown that ionic liquids can serve as solvents for biocatalytic reactions. There are many reports on the interaction between ionic liquids and enzymes, for example, the effect of ionic liquids on the activity, stability and selectivity of enzymes. But, there are few studies on the application of ionic liquids in terms of antibody stability. At present, small molecule carbohydrates and surfactants are usually used as protective agents for antibody, but the protective effects are not satisfactory. There is a need for an effective and environmentally friendly antibody protective agent.